Amnesia - Yandere Ukyo x Miyuki ( OC ) Oneshot: One and The Same
by Yukiji Lin
Summary: Try as you might, scream, flee, hope, there is no escaping the destiny that has already been chosen for you, the only means of escape is to except it, no matter how terrifying it may be or die trying to fight it " You and I are the same, exactly the same " yet even as he spoke the words, my body could only inwardly tremor with fear...fear from the fact that his words rang true..


Hello! ^^ thank you for clicking on this story! ^^ so basically since I couldn't find many Yandere!Ukyo x OC oneshots or anything like that -_- most had him so badly out of character except one, I decided to make one myself, many thinks to my editor and dear friend for spell cheeking this for me ^^

Anyway, I in no way own Amnesia OR Ukyo in anyway, if I did I would shower that precious spicy cinnamon with cuddles and love, both belong to there respected owners

Hope you enjoy! ^^

Warning! - The following story contains slight gore, Violence and slightly suggestive themes, it is not suitable for those under the age of 15+

* * *

I'll never understand just how I managed to find myself looking into the eyes of my death. My fear shook me to my core, and the only thing I could do at the moment was run as fast as my legs could carry me. The only sound came from the heels of the ankle boots I was currently wearing echoing throughout the large factory, and the sound of my breathing that was leaving me in quiet pants as I continued to run. Trying to get away from the one that I knew wasn't far behind, the one who's fault it was that I was in said factory in the first place.

 _He'd_ chased me there...

I rested my back against the cold concrete wall, my head falling back slightly and resting against the wall behind me. I closed my eyes, taking a brief moment to allow myself to catch my breath, though doing so quietly. The same thought constantly crossed my mind... how did I suddenly find myself in this situation? Running for my life away from the very person who had helped me, guided me in a sense ever since I had told him I had lost my memories. I could still remember every gentle smile that would cross his face when we were together, and his enchanting emerald green eyes, eyes that matched his long and beautiful green hair. Every word and touch, even when he had just been holding my wrist, had been gentle... almost like he was scared I would break like glass under his touch, or disperse like a make believe dream. That smile of his had been something that I had felt was almost... calming.

But now, oh now I was anything but calm...

My gaze, currently fixed on the factory's floor, narrowed for a moment and closed, _Orion...where are you?_ I thought, though it was more like a silent plea to the spirit only I could see. Orion had also been one to guide me, just as the one who now threatened my life had, but now he wasn't anywhere nearby it seemed. I knew he wouldn't be able to do much to help me in this situation; but right now, with the terror I felt, all I wanted was for him to help me find some way out of this.

The sound of the factory door opening and shutting nearby made my eyes snap open, dread turning my blood cold, but more so when I heard the sound of his voice...further confirming my fear...

"Miyukii~"

 _His_ voice still held the same almost... _deadly_ edge to it as it had hours ago, just I knew his emerald eyes would still be tainted with the same _murderous_ insanity and intent that they had held then too.

Soon after, the sound of slow footsteps could be heard, which could only mean it wouldn't be long before I was found. Standing with my back flat against the cold wall; I didn't dare move an inch, my heart beating faster inside my chest as I willed myself to breathe in through my nose, keeping each breath slow and silent, as I repeatedly and desperately pleaded in my mind for him to not find me.

"I know you're in here somewhere, so it really is stupid to hide, " I heard him say, his voice once again interrupting me from my thoughts, followed by the sound of a _maniacal_ laugh under his breath, making it sound like he was enjoying this like a predator stalking his prey "After all, there are only so many places you can hide, sooner or later, I'll find you."

Trying to control my emotions, I still did not move from my hiding place, and from what I could tell, he was still at the entrance of the factory, which was a ways from where I was, but I knew it wouldn't be long until that changed.

Soon however, a thought struck my mind as I remembered something, and lowering my gaze to the pocket of my bag, I carefully and quietly slipped my hand inside, trying to stop my hands from shaking since I didn't want to make any noise that would alert him of my whereabouts. Once I felt the object with my fingertips, I quietly yet quickly took it out and looked at the small taser in my hand, the very taser he gave me and told me to always keep on me. At first, I had felt puzzled when he had given it to me, but now I was grateful he did since it now gave me something to protect myself with, should he find me.

Once I noticed that his footsteps were beginning to get closer, I paid close attention to the sound and began taking slow steps of my own, doing so carefully and making sure my own footsteps were perfectly timed with his own, all while gripping the little weapon close to my chest. Did I enjoy the idea of using it on him? No, I didn't want to hurt him, not at all. But since I only intended on giving him a small wound to distract him for a bit if need be, I would use it if I had to.

I knew I still had my phone in my bag, but I hadn't called anyone yet...or even tried to for that matter. I knew that if I tried to call my mother or the police, or text anyone for help, either one or two things would likely happen...

The sound of my phone and voice would only lead him straight to where I was and my efforts at hiding would be for nothing, or they could get here and only discover my body lying in a pool of my own blood, my body probably covered in cuts from his knife.

So I had resolved to finding somewhere safely far enough away from him, before I made any attempt at calling someone.

Regardless of my own fears and nervous thoughts; I kept on moving, trying to make as little sound as possible and never staying in one place for too long, knowing to do so would be foolish and risky, especially when the one pursuing me had a knife and was very capable of using it. Taking a moment to look around my surroundings more closely, I noticed an office that must have belonged to one of the factory workers. I noticed that the light was still on inside and it gave me a small renewed sense of hope. Was one of the workers still here? Were they working overtime maybe? Seeing my chance, I looked from left to right and once I saw that he wasn't dangerously nearby, I made a break for it, hoping a certain psychotic male with multiple personality-disorder wouldn't find me.

As soon as I reached the door, I knocked several times, and due to the small amount of noise the action had caused I looked over my shoulder just to be sure he wasn't nearby. Much to my relief, he wasn't, but knowing he more than likely heard the resounding knock put me on edge.

To my great relief, the door was soon opened and I found myself looking upon a woman with short blonde hair and hazel eyes, who was wearing a red plaid top with ripped jeans.

The female's eyes narrowed in puzzlement at the sight of me, something I knew was natural since it wasn't really common for a civilian to just show up out of the blue so suddenly, especially at what time it was and the location itself being unusual.

"Can I help you?"

I nodded my head several times, I knew I was lying and the fear that I was trying so hard to hide must have shown in my eyes and the slight trembling of my body, because the woman's eyes narrowed once again, but this time it was in concern, not puzzlement

"Are...you okay? "

Giving a shake of my head, not wanting to be out in the open like this with him still after me, I quickly brushed past her into her office, not caring about asking to be let in at the moment "Not really, ...no"

"You look terrified, you _can_ tell me if you want, I promise I'll try to help you in whatever way I can."

After a moment of contemplating the fact that this woman could easily think me to be crazy and not believe me, I decided it would be in my best interest to tell her

"There's someone in this factory, someone I _really_ don't want to find me.. " I took out my phone, not looking up to see the girl's expression, and instantly dialed my mother's number before holding it up to my ear, however I didn't get the desired result and her phone went to voice mail after two rings. Even with no answer, I knew she could've easily be working on a design of clothing for her boutique upstairs in our house and simply not brought her phone in the room with her, it wasn't an uncommon thing for her, so I left her a message. Keeping my tone hushed, I spoke

"Mum its me, look I'm not going to say much, but I'm in trouble. I need you to call the police. I-I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency...it is...s-so please, as soon as you get my message, call them, please. I really need your help" as I ended the message, and put my phone into my bag, I took notice of the fact that the worker hadn't made any comments, and any actions made would've been easy to hear in such a confined place. Looking up and immediately wishing I hadn't, my eyes were greeted by the sight of the female worker, now lying dead. A large knife wound went across her chest, her eyes were still open and her lips were parted slightly, an expression of the pain that she had probably felt shown on her face as her eyes stared up at the ceiling, dull and lifeless.

"Ooh, you poor thing, did you come to this person thinking they could help you?"

The sound of his voice, the one I had been dreading...caused me to slowly look up. I gulped as my eyes met his insanity-filled ones, I didn't even need to look at knife he was holding to know that he was the reason why the female was now laying dead on the floor. All I could do was back away, but that soon came to an end when my back hit the wall.

The sight of the fearful expression that I knew was on my face must have amused him because an almost predatory smirk came to his expression, causing a small chuckle to escape his lips, it still being unquestionably with a maniacal edge. As he stepped over the bloody corpse of the worker, I hid the weapon I was still holding in my hand behind my back, gripping it tighter as he started to close the distance between us.

"Should I put this game of cat and mouse to an end? Even if it _is_ amusing to me, you put me through a lot of trouble you know, hiding away in here like a mouse in a cage" he said as he took slow steps toward me, almost like he was weighing each option, every possibility to make me suffer. No matter what kind of twisted plan he had, I didn't want to want to know about it, so taking my chance as soon as he was close enough, I quickly thrust my arm out and let the weapon do the talking for me, causing him to let out a curse from the pain as he dropped to his knees. Seeing this as an opportunity, I ran out of the office and down the hall, no longer caring about the amount of noise my heels were making as I began to run to the entrance, winding through every hall and not looking back once, as I did, questions raced through my mind; had my mother gotten the message I sent her? Had the weapon been enough to keep him down to at least give me some chance of escaping this factory? I wasn't sure.

To my horror I began to start to feel out of breath, my legs burning in protest of my desperate pace, the adrenaline I felt was the only thing that kept me going at the speed I was running, but that really was the last of my current concerns.

Finally, the factory's entrance began to slowly come into view, causing me to push myself just a little bit harder, I was nearly there, nearly out of this factory that had only caused me to become exactly like a mouse inside a labyrinth. The sense of hope returned and as I neared the door I reached out my hand to grasp and turn it and flee back to my house, only to be roughly grabbed and pushed against said metal door by the collar of my shirt.

Hands roughly pinned me against the door which I had been just about to flee out of, the forceful impact made me wince and close my eyes from the brief pain, before slowly looking up to meet the gaze of the one who held me there, although I already knew who it was.

As my own gaze meet his, a chill of fear raced down my spine like icy cold water, seeing his eyes were filled with anger from annoyance at my actions while I could only stare back, my blood turned cold from the fear coursing through my veins as my heart beat wildly in my chest.

Just as I was about to make some attempt to change the thoughts I could only guess were running in his mind, to beg him not to kill me right at that moment, before I could a searing pain coursed through my leg, causing a cry of pain to be escape my lips the second I felt it as my leg went limp after what felt like a thousand little electric jolts rushed through it. The pain would've initially caused me to collapse to the floor if he hadn't been holding me pinned

" That should keep you from running away again..how lucky it was for me that you dropped this "

becoming faintly confused as to what he was talking about, my eyes having closed from the pain I felt just mere moments ago, opened only to see what he was holding in his hand, it wasn't the knife, though I knew he /still/ had it on him, no, it was the taser that I had used on him before running off.

Cursing myself inwardly for doing such an easy and reckless mistake, but at the same time, so many thoughts ran through my mind..what was he going to do to me now he had me here? helpless to run even if I wanted to, was he going to kill me...? the look in his eyes made this question repeat over and over again in my mind.

The smirk still remained on his expression as his emerald eyes did not leave my expression once even for a moment, before his brows furrowed slightly in an almost agitated way

" To think you wasted all that time running from me when it was always inevitable..I _told_ you I'd find you " as he stated his, his hand slipped down into the pocket of his coat, placing the taser inside, only to take out the knife he had previously been holding in his the entire time he had been chasing me.

As soon as I saw this my mind began to panic as I helplessly shook with fear, but still the smirk remained on his expression...and gentleness or kindness I had once seen now being seemingly non-existent

" P-please..Ukyo..d-don't kill me..please.. "

the pleading words that left my lips came before I could think, fear easily twinging my voice as I could feel tears of the two year old fear I could feel build up in my eyes, but he only looked at me with the same murderous smirk.

" Kill you...? heh, I _could_ and it would be soo easy too..but.." pausing in his sentence for just a moment, his green eyes not once leaving mine before they scanned my expression, his grip on my shirt not letting up " if I were to do that he would be overcome by a sea of regret and more then likely cry...just like he has for all the other times..no, I won't kill you..I'll just keep you~" hearing the words that came from Ukyo's lips, that same murderous smirk on his expression, a foreboding feeling chilling my bones like ice more then the aspect of death did. Part of me did not understand his meaning..while the other did. Seeing the fearful confusion in my eyes Ukyo's smirk soon turned into a grin, one of his hands still held the collar of my baby blue wrap I usually wore while another held his knife to my neck. The feeling of the cold steel making a shiver roll down my spine, but I didn't dare to move " Unless you'd rather I killed you, I'll give you a choice, you and I are the same you know...exactly the same..one of us can't exist without the other dying, I know of course because I've experienced every way so many times I can't remember the amount...all because _he_ didn't want you to die...all because _I_ didn't want you die...to suffer the exact same fate " dragging the knife slowly down my neck, the blade caressing my skin as the words escaped his lips " If you'd prefer, I'll kill you. _Right_ _now_. Or, you could be mine...like you were before, and I won't harm one pretty little hair on your head " hearing both of the options sent another chill down my spine but still I didn't struggle..since I knew one wrong move would more then likely result in Ukyo's knife slitting my throat..his words making it clear that I in fact been close to him before I had lost all my memories. Which in turn left me in a tight spot. Take the offer and become the persons who I had spent the last few hours fleeing and hiding in fear from, or die at the point of the knife he was currently holding to my neck. After a few moments of saying nothing, I finally gave a slow and hesitant nod of my head, knowing the words I uttered would seal my fate

" O-okay.."

hearing my answer, the insanity did not leave his gaze as his lips curled into a satisfied smirk while he slowly stashed the knife into his pocket. Lowering his lips down to mine, his grip on my collar loosened while he quietly uttered " I knew you'd make that decision.." before he pressed his lips to my neck, causing my eyes to fall half way closed...as he continued to press his lips to my neck, I wondered, how could a touch so sweet, so gentle, the same that I had always found reassured by, how could this...this murderous and cruel individual be the same as the person who it belonged to? the very same person who's arms I had felt safe inside when he were to hold me. The words he whispered...his voice still holding that dangerously sweet tone...were the words that sealed my fate...

" If you _ever_ try running away from me again Miyuki...I won't hesitate in killing you "

and even though hearing those words, the words that sounded too much like a dark and ensured promise, sent despair and terror through my very being, I knew there was nothing I could do...I couldn't run...I couldn't do _anything_ except accept the truth.

I was _never_ going to escape from him, the only way I would escape was with the very option that came with the knife he had mere moments ago pressed to my neck, the very knife he had no doubt used on others...just like that factory worker who had only been trying to help me when I had needed it the most,

 _Death_


End file.
